


Tomorrow Won't Do

by tsurai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights in Cullen’s loft have the mage tossing and turning even after the hole is repaired, but Dorian sleeps like the dead in his own bed, warm and draped in nothing but soft cotton sheets.</p>
<p>However, the heat has another effect on the frequent nights the Commander spends the mage – he invariably wakes up hard and aching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SOMNlARl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMNlARl/gifts).



Dorian keeps his quarters hot, with a fire roaring in the fireplace and heat glyphs scattered over the floor. He claims the heat helps him sleep, and Cullen can believe it. Nights in Cullen’s loft have the mage tossing and turning even after the hole is repaired, but Dorian sleeps like the dead in his own bed, warm and draped in nothing but soft cotton sheets.

However, the heat has another effect on the frequent nights the Commander spends the mage – he invariably wakes up hard and aching.

Cullen groans, the sweat pooled at his collarbone dribbling away as he presses his forehead to the back of Dorian’s neck.  As the lyrium gradually receded from his body, the physical urges long-since gone dormant came roaring back full force, much to Cullen’s consternation and his lover’s delight. The heat only exacerbates it, resulting in awkward situations like this one.

Cullen sighs. It’s likely been little more than an hour, perhaps two, since they settled into exhausted sleep after a long day and longer round of lovemaking, but already his body demands to go again. Usually he would just roll over and quietly take care of himself, but the last time he tried, well…

Dorian laughed when he caught him, kissing his cheek even as he shrunk back, embarrassed. “Next time wake me up, _amatus_ ,” he said, eyes darkening. “Or don’t.”

“Don’t?”

Dorian leaned back, spreading his legs a little to draw attention to his rapidly-filling cock and ran a hand down the inside of his own thigh. “Don’t.” And he winked.

A shaky breath escapes, bouncing back from Dorian’s skin across Cullen’s face. Thoughts of what came after their conversation were driving him mad, control a struggle as he fights not to rub his cock against the his lover’s ass.

“Are you awake, love?” he whispers, but receives no response except for deep breathing and the crackling of the fire flickering tawny yellow over Dorian’s skin. Cullen breathes – the air smells of charred wood, sweat, and sex laid against the salt and sandalwood of Dorian and he _wants_ this man desperately. He lays a hand over the mage’s shoulder, squeezing oh-so-gently. “Dorian?” he tries again, but the man is too deeply asleep to so much as grunt at him.

And with that lack of response comes the break in his resolve. Cullen groans, intentionally pressing his cock against the crease of his lover’s ass as his hand slides down to curl gently over Dorian’s hip. The pressure, the feel of silky skin against him does absolutely amazing things to his insides. He pulls away only a fraction before pressing forward again, falling into a slight rocking motion that has him groaning louder into Dorian’s neck – he almost feels bad about it, but the man still doesn’t wake and he’d _given Cullen permission._

Dorian is a solid wall of heat against his front, only adding the heat building between his legs, and Cullen doesn’t stop himself from mouthing his lover’s nape as his cock starts to leak.

_Maker, the things I want to do to you_.

He wants to take Dorian again, slow enough that the man only wakes when Cullen is halfway to his climax. He wants to put his cock between Dorian’s thighs and _use_ them and perhaps the mage will wake hours later with Cullen’s seed cool and sticky all over his legs and Cullen himself asleep and wrapped around him. He wants to turn him over, to rouse Dorian with a kiss before hauling his legs over his shoulders and fucking the man into the mattress.

The images are enough to drive him mad. He sucks at the join of neck and shoulder, sliding the hand on Dorian’s hip over the wondrous plane of his ass, pulling away just enough for Cullen’s hand to slip between his cheeks.

The rim of Dorian’s hole is easy to find, still wonderfully wet from earlier in the night. He circles with a calloused fingertip tentatively sinking in to the first joint, not teasing but testing.

It’s finally enough to draw a sharp breath from the mage. Cullen has to fight the urge to jerk away, caught for doing something he oughtn’t to be. _He gave me permission_ , he reminds himself firmly. “Dori?” he asks, tilting his chin up to the man’s ear. And in a moment of boldness, sinks his whole finger into Dorian’s welcoming hole. “Are you awake?”

It’s his thumb rubbing the skin closed around the base of Cullen’s finger that finally gets him a drawn out sigh, the mage clenching and relaxing around him.

“Dorian.” He’s more demanding now, his groin tightening with need.

“ _Kaffas_ ,” the mage mutters, voice gravelly from sleep. “What a way to wake. I do hope you’re planning to follow through with what your hand is promising me, _amatus_.”

Cullen glances over Dorian’s shoulder to see his cock already starting to twitch; Dorian always did love his ass being played with. “Of course, love.” He follows the words with kisses, pressing them firm against the corner of the man’s jaw, the back of his neck. Dorian is still loose enough that he can slip in another finger easily, working them in and out of him at a pace that belies his growing urgency. He searches the headboard with his other hand, trying to remember where they stashed the oil. Dorian hums, flexing at the waist just enough to hand it vial to him without moving his hips. Cullen murmurs his thanks against the shell of the man’s ear, followed by a bite to the lobe that has Dorian gasping and jerking against his hand.

“Get on with it,” he moans. Cullen is quick to obey, pulling out his fingers to liberally coat his cock with the last of the oil. He drops the vial among the bedsheets, too focused on the coming pleasure to care much about the mess.

Dorian lifts a leg obligingly when Cullen hooks his hand around it and settles into position. His cock starts to throb as soon as it brushes Dorian’s entrance, the sensation increasing as he sinks slowly, so slowly, to the hilt. “Maker, Dori…” he trails off. Dorian braces one hand against the headboard, the other gripping his cock as Cullen watches and finally pulls away to thrust in again. The action punches a low, pleased moan from the mage so Cullen does it again, and again. The position makes it hard to keep a rhythm, but Cullen can hardly bring himself to care when he’s so focused on the squeeze of his lover’s inner walls and the increasingly louder moans dropping from Dorian’s lips. The heat in his abdomen has transformed to a blaze of liquid lava. It presses him to go faster, snapping his hips in time with each heaving breath.

“Dorian, Dorian,” he says, repeating the name like a prayer. His own personal Chant. Orgasm hovers at the edges of his nerves, but never quite crests. “Dorian,” he pleas. The man is quick to react, the hand on his own cock leaving to hover by his shoulder, treating Cullen to the sight of purple sparks dancing over the man’s dark fingers.

“Magic?” It’s not really a question, simply an acknowledgement of what they both know Cullen wants.

“Yes!” Cullen gasps. Dorian reaches back, hooking the sparking hand around the back of Cullen’s neck. The jolt of electricity makes Cullen buck hard, slamming his hips into Dorian’s ass as his vision whites out. His climax is a thunderstorm, leaving him shuddering in its wake.

Dorian has returned to working his own cock when he gains coherency, rocking back on Cullen’s rapidly softening shaft. A whimper from the mage is enough to make Cullen pull out – he simply can’t leave his lover like this. He slides back, pulling at Dorian’s knee. Quick rearrangement sees Cullen lying exhausted between Dorian’s legs.

“ _Amatus_ ,” Dorian breathes, hands tangling in Cullen’s hair as he sets his mouth to work, tonguing Dorian’s cock before taking him in his mouth. Tired as he is, it nevertheless doesn’t take long to drive Dorian to the brink. He revels in the sounds and the way his lover thrashes under his ministrations. Dorian yanks at his hair. “Coming,” he gasps. It’s just enough warning for Cullen to sink down until his cock hits the back of his throat where Cullen can’t taste the warm spill of seed. He continues sucking until Dorian whimpers, tugging him off. He doesn’t move, setting his chin on his hand to look up to Dorian’s eyes.

“Okay?” He brushes a thumb over Dorian’s hip, taking in the man’s rumpled mustache and hooded eyes.

“More than okay. That was wonderful. Come here.” He tugs Cullen’s hair again, guiding him onto his elbows then to face-level where they kiss, soft and sweet. The air is still warm, even more sticky now with the sweat Cullen can feel sliding down his back and arms.

It’s when Cullen settles against him that Dorian bursts into laughter against him mouth. Cullen blinks, pulling away. “What?”

In answer the mage snakes a hand between them, gripping Cullen’s renewed erection. “Ready to go again, are we?” Dorian smirks.

“Damn it,” Cullen groans, feeling his cheeks heat with a blush – he hadn’t even noticed himself grow hard again. “Sorry.”  
“Oh, don’t be sorry,” Dorian replies. “At least if you wear yourself out like this you’ll be more likely to get out of bed at a reasonable hour, rather than the crack of dawn.”   
Cullen tries to reply, but cuts off when the hand on his cock starts to stroke. After that, discretion seems to be the better part of valor.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Cullrian (or any other queer pairing)? Check out [my tumblr](http://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/) and prompt me!


End file.
